Sand which is also known as play sand, silica, crystalline silica, ground silica and quartz has long been used the sand boxes and play areas of numerous day care centers, schools and homes throughout the world. Sand has also been used as a ground covering in play grounds to provide a protective and cushioning environment around the play apparatus such as swings and sliding boards.
It has recently been discovered that sand presents a health hazard to humans. The primary health risk is from the inhalation of respirable silica dust which can cause silicosis. Silicosis is a pulmonary fibrosis, i.e. causes the development of scar tissue in lungs, which can be progressive and disabling and even cause death.
The International Agency for Research on Cancer (IARC) has categorized sand as a Class 2A carcinogen. A Class 2A carcinogen is one in which there is limited evidence for carcinogenicity in humans and sufficient evidence for carcinogenicity in experimental animals.
An additional health threat associated with the use of sand in sand boxes and play areas occurs from the germs and diseases left behind by animals such as cats, racoons, opossums and other types of rodents which void or otherwise foul the sand when the play area is not in use.
Due to the health risks associated with continually exposing children to sand in sand boxes and other types of play areas, it is an object of the present invention to provide a material that can be used in sand boxes and other types of play areas that is not carcinogenic and that does not create substantial health risks to humans.
It is also a further object of the present invention to provide a material that can be used in sand boxes and other types of play areas that repels animals such as cats and rodents and thereby prevents the animals from depositing germs, bacteria, or other noisome matter in the sand box or play area.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a material that can be used in sand boxes and other types of play areas that can be molded or formed by the user of the play area into shapes such as castles.